


December, the 22nd

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Crushes, Gen, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Party, Surprises, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: He tried. He really did.





	December, the 22nd

A pair of keys dangled, chiming in the evening as he takes them out of his pocket, unlocks the doors of his house. Upon entering, the door falls shut, followed by a small sigh.

There he is, in the entrance, keys in one hand, training bag in the other and he just stands there, mind void of any thought.

_He knows he's no narrator or wording genius like some people he knew, but this had been ridiculous._

His father informed him of him not being able to catch a flight due to his business and gave him the green light, or rather, encouraged him to demolish the house with a party, if he wanted, and to invite his teammates or whomever he seemed fit for company.

_Well._

_That was a neat idea, save the fact that he...didn't quite manage to invite anyone._

The whole ordeal started the evening before, when his father called in.

The next morning, he had every intention to follow through with the idea, although he was going to ask people not to demolish his home, he had to sleep somewhere.

He'd never invited people to a party he was supposed to host before, so a bit of googling had to be done and onto the next step and that was – actually inviting people.

_Shouldn't be too hard, right?_

 

The first person he encountered that morning was Hinata, who had lost his head since the moment he opened his eyes and was all over the place, panicking over something Kageyama couldn't quite catch so he just gave up on trying to catch him – maybe after training that day, if he calms down.

Next, he found Tanaka and Nishinoya, but they seemed to have a really important issue to discuss and it felt really disrespectful to interrupt them to invite them to a party so he opted to wait until that evening, too, hopefully when they would be done with their conversation.

Inviting Yachi kinda resolved itself when she burst into her classroom, announcing to everyone she was going on a trip with her mum later in the afternoon and if someone would be so kind as to take a few notes for her.

He couldn't find Ennoshita anywhere, Yamaguchi was sick that day and Tsukishima...was Tsukishima and seeing him cramming himself in his own corner, headphones on and heck-off-not-interested mood on, he just...yeah...

Calling Oikawa was something he'd need at least a day or two to rethink, inviting Iwaizumi first would perhaps be a better move, inviting Suga, Daichi and Azumane could be tricky since they were in college and he had no idea who their schedules worked, calling Sakusa-

Suddenly, there is no ground under his feet and he looks up to see the very senpai he had been considering holding him so he wouldn't fall down the stairs because his mind was elsewhere.

Miya Atsumu behind him starts dramatics while Sakusa merely raises and eyebrow, he's not usually this distracted.

“...”

“...”

_Oh._

“Sakusa-senpai, would you like to come to my birthday party?” Kageyama asks.

“Of course.” Sakusa answers, as if baffled he even had to ask.

 

Okay. That was one. Yay.

 

Unfortunately, once that joint training was over, the majority of people Kageyama had yet to ask quickly disappeared in all directions and he was left the last one to lock the gym.

Hence his confusion as he gets home.

...this inviting people to birthdays business is not easy. Maybe he should just ask people in their group chat? Or... maybe he should just remain quiet and end up the ass-hole who didn't want to invite for his birthday.

Sure is easier, when he thinks about it.

_Nah._

He was about to text people, when everything else failed so epically, when his phone started buzzing in his hand.

“Kageyama.” He answers on automatic.

“ _I forgot something in the gym, would it be too much to ask you to meet me there?_ ” He hears Tsukishima on the other side.

“Now?”

“ _If it's not too inconvenient for your Highness_.”

“Shut up.” He says, ending the conversation, getting his wallet out his bag and leaves the house. He'll think about things later.

But it sure was unusual for Tsukishima to forget things.

_Oh, what the heck, not like this day had gone like he hoped anyway._

One can't invite people on the day of the supposed party and expect it to run smooth. That's one useful lesson learned. (Save Sakusa, who said he'd be there.)

So it wasn't a total failure.

Upon reaching the gym, he stood by the gate about five minutes before Tsukishima arrived.

“Hey.” He greets, wrapped up tight in his scarf.

“Hey.” Kageyama greets back before they both had for the gym.

He'd like to ask him what he forgot, but that kinda seemed pointless, knowing how Tsukishima was with private matters. Kageyama half decided just to unlock the place, let him find whatever it was he forgot and go home. He had a senpai to greet.

“...what's with you today?” He hears Tsukishima ask him as they stop in front of the gym.

“Huh?”

“You've been walking around half asleep.”

“Oh.” _Is that how he looked?_   “Nothing much...”

Tsukishima can't help the small smile at how ridiculously confused he is. He can just picture the turmoil within after trying to catch people the whole day.

So he won't be a complete ass this time, the poor soul had enough trouble as it was, he takes the keys from him, quickly unlocking the gym and before Kageyama could utter a protest – not that he would – Tsukishima gives a gentle push to his back to usher him inside, though not too suddenly, lest he trips.

“What-” Kageyama begins, but falls silent when Tsukishima leans in, placing a soft kiss against his cheek, uttering _j_ _oyeux anniversaire_ quietly he pushes him further in.

He's showered in confetti and loud voices shouting, wishing him a  _ happy birthday _ , lights going off, music starting and everyone he thought he would ask was there, even Oikawa, for once dropping the tease as he congratulates him.

_Whether or not his behaving had anything to do with Iwaizumi, Sakusa and Tsukishima glaring at him, has yet to be disclosed._

_Moving on._

Sakusa ruffled his hair as he approached him, also with best wishes and a quick explanation as to what was going on since Kageyama had yet to function, informing him he'll be staying over at his house, since he has no transport home.

Kageyama didn't mind.

A few ears caught that particular conversation.

 

_That simply won't do._

 

For Hinata was panicking the whole day, terrified he'd slip something to Kageyama about the surprise party, avoiding him with a great deal of guilt, Tanaka and Nishinoya conspired between them and they kept it so brilliantly to themselves, Yamaguchi was really sick but managed to recover enough by the end of the day, Yachi was really on a trip with her mum and sent in a present via Ennoshita, who saw to it the party would be a success and told people to stall the party kid. Tsukishima, on the other hand, needed a minute to gather his thoughts and plan a strategy.

Usually, his biggest annoyance would be Iwaizumi and Sakusa appearing. Oikawa he didn't even register most of the time. But.

Miya Atsumu came along all of a sudden, the little shit, and he had to forge some new alliances. Temporary.

However, none of them thought that _maybe,_ Kageyama would like to invite people on his own. Tsukishima figured it out along the way, seeing him walk around the school and corridors, looking very much like he wanted to say something, but just gave up in the end, probably thinking he'd be in the way. It was both adorable and hilarious.

Then again, his success with Sakusa had stirred some spirits.

First, no way in hell would Karasuno fly with the idea of a rivalling team member being anywhere near Kageyama, especially if that one was Sakusa, although they do like him to a degree; second, Miya made a fuss and called in his reinforcements, with Osamu opting to stay out of that, mostly because Sakusa's team heard of the commotion and called itself in as the cavalry.

Sakusa and Tsukishima made sure Miya was nowhere near Kageyama for the remaining of the evening.

 

_Early into the next morning, when Kageyama's father arrives, as packed full with presents for his son as what he already got, he found his house occupied by three volleyball teams and his son sleeping in the middle of the living room on a heap of blankets with Tsukishima, Sakusa and this weird new kid he was sure he'd be introduced later to._

_ He started boiling water in that 5 litre pot he managed to find in the attic to brew coffee for everyone, making sure everyone on the stairway was properly equipped with pillows and blankets. _

 

_Seems like the party was a great success._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post for a Drop of pink by the end of the week, but as I have some family duties and preparations, I can't promise I'll keep the deadline. Happy readings and Happy Holidays!!!!


End file.
